A Night In
by cloverchild0
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Snape and smut!


**Hermione was on her way to 'detention' with Snape. At least that's what the boys thought anyway. Earlier that day she had talked to Ginny who was wondering where she disappeared to on nights when she was studying in the library, yet not in the library and the like. She caved and told her about her relationship with Severus. Not exactly a loving relationship, mostly one of sexual gratification and some respect. It worked for her, she was young, and didn't need a committed relationship at this point anyway. **

**Anyway, she had told Ginny about this, who was surprised, but not disgusted as she thought she would be. Intrigued would be the right way to describe her reaction. She asked question after question about Snape and how he was in bed. So Hermione had an idea. She asked Ginny if she was curious about girls at all, and got a positive answer. Hermione admitted that she too was interested, but not with anyone random, and would Ginny like to try something with her and Snape since she was interested in him too? **

**Ginny gave an enthusiastic yes. So here they were, eight o'clock in the evening, and on their way to Snapes quarters. They walked in silence, both girls mulling over what was about to happen. When they reached the entrance Hermione gave the password and they entered. **

**The sight that greeted them was Snape sitting on his couch with a book in his lap, obviously too preoccupied in his thoughts to concentrate on the book. He looked up as they entered. "Miss Granger, why is Miss Weasley accompanying you tonight?"**

**He got quite the answer. Both girls dropped their robes, revealing nothing underneath, and then looked him in the eye and turned back to each other. They looked at each other for a moment before devouring the others mouth with their own. **

**They stood there, immersed in their kisses for a few moments, and after Snape got over his shock, they looked over to see him jerking himself off. **

"**Professor, certainly you don't want to do that all by yourself? Especially seeing as there are two of us horny young women ready to help you out with it?" Ginny boldly said.**

"**Yes Professor, we would love to help take care of that magnificent cock." Hermione chimed in, as she slowly walked toward him.**

**He dropped his hands and looked like he just received the best gift he could have been given. He let the two women, so different, yet so alike, take off his robes and clothing underneath until he was as naked as they were. All at once hands were everywhere. Once kissing him, while the other was sucking on his chest. He was gasping at the sensations all over his body. Multiple hands on his large cock, caressing his balls, running up his chest. Then it got even better. A hot wet mouth descended on the tip of his dick, lapping at the cum gathered there. **

**He was in heaven. He was sure of it. Never before had he two sexy women, twenty years his junior pleasuring him in the most delicious ways. The sight wasn't so bad either. One petite, with her curly brown mass of hair, hazel eyes that sparkled with mischief, medium sized, but perfectly rounded breasts, and an ass to die for. The other was her opposite in everything. Tall and lithe, toned body from the quidditch she played. She had large breasts with tight pink nipples, standing out on her pale lightly freckled skin, that long red hair cascading down her back. She looked him in the eye with her blue eyes, smiled and joined Hermione on his dick, her tongue now sliding up and down his shaft while Hermione worked his tip. **

**If the sight wasn't enough to make him want to cum right now, then the sensations they were creating together with their mouths and torturous hands still caressing him. "Ladies if you want me to last at all you better stop what you are doing for now, and follow me to the bed."**

**They stopped their ministrations and stood before him while he got up. He walked over to his bedroom as fast as he could, his hard cock bobbing in the air as he moved. They followed shortly behind him, and went over to the bed. "It's my turn to repay some of that you ladies just gave me." He growled, and threw Ginny down on the bed in one smooth motion. **

**He kissed her feverishly and ran his hands all over her body. He decided that what was good for the goose was good for the gander, and proceeded to drag his tongue down her body slowly leaving a wet trail behind. He finally reached her clit, pleased to find she was incredibly wet. He started stroking her with his tongue, slowly, teasing, silently urging her to keep making those sexy little moans. **

**Hermione isn't one to sit on the sidelines so while Severus was fucking Ginny with his tongue, she decided to get in on the action. She climbed atop the bed, and kissed Ginny slowly on the mouth. They looked each other in the eyes. Hermione kissed her once more before moving her tongue down her neck, sucking and biting. Ginny sucked in her breath and moaned again. Hermione took this as encouragement and sucked a little harder, adding her hands to Ginnys' breasts. She started slow, thinking how this was nothing like caressing her own breasts. It was way better! They were soft and squeezable and those little pink peaks were begging to be kissed. So she did. **

**This happened at the same time Snape slid a finger inside Ginnys' pussy, and the resulting scream of pleasure was loud. They both smiled at the reaction and renewed their attacks on her body. Hermione was the only one not getting any stimulation herself yet, so she decided to take care of that herself. While her mouth and one hand was playing with Ginnys' tits, she brought her other hand between her legs and started stroking her own clit. She moaned at the contact and the resulting vibrations stimulated Ginnys' nipple even more. **

**Hermione decided she wanted more contact herself so she moved to straddle Ginnys' face and the redhead started licking at her clit. "Oh! That's so good Gin!" she moaned loudly. She moved her hands back down to Ginnys' tits, squeezing them while she enjoyed her pussy being licked. Ginny made a moan of disapproval as Snape stopped licking her, until she saw he was kneeling and positioning himself to start fucking her. **

**All at once he was in her, buried to the hilt, and they both groaned in appreciation. Snape leaned forward to kiss Hermione and fondle her tits while he fucked Ginny and she got her pussy licked by Ginny while playing with Ginnys' breasts. The three of them moaned and writhed together. **

**Ginnys' body tensed up and then she arched her back while screaming out her orgasm. Her pussy convulsed around Snapes cock and her legs locked up from the power of it all. Hermione found this extremely hot, watching Ginny come so hard. When Ginny calmed a bit, she motioned for her to switch spots. Hermione grabbed Snape and thrust him down on the bed, climbing on top and riding him for all he was worth. Ginny climbed on top of his face, and he started licking her, thrusting his tongue in and out of her, and all around her swollen clit. **

**Ginny leaned forward to suck Hermiones' tits while she fucked Snape. The woman groaned at the contact and started moving a little faster. She was riding Snape so vigorously that her tits were bouncing all over making it hard for Ginny to suck them now so she settled for squeezing them and playing with Hermiones' hard nipples. This seemed to urge her on, and all of a sudden Hermione was coming. She moaned so loud as her pussy convulsed on Snapes dick. **

**He pulled Hermione off of him after she came and the girls went to kissing and touching each other in front of him while he jerked of to the erotic site. He was so hard it hurt. They were driving him mad, watching them kiss and caress and stroke each others pussies, sucking tits, and everything else. He felt himself coming and groaned out, shooting his cum all over the girls, who didn't seem to mind. **

**He collapsed on the bed afterward, between the two girls, still basking in the glow of his orgasm. "Well Hermione if this is what your 'detentions' are like, then I'll have to try even harder to get them!" Ginny gasped. The three drifted off into sleep, filled with dreams of the night they had just shared. **


End file.
